Take My Heart
by i.love.aido.hanabusa.6
Summary: Zero has to move out of his apartment and Yuki forces him to live with her brother Kaname. Yuki knows that they both love each other, so why don't they see it themselves? Bad description, hopefully a good story. Its a 2 part story, (I might write more though) Please read! Yuki's not in love with Kaname or Zero. Kaname is her brother, and she see's zero as her other brother too.


_Hello everybody! sorry I havnt updated any of my other fanfics lately. I've been waaaaaay to busy! anyway, I had to write a narrative at school and my English teacher said I could do it about my anime characters so here it is! (well part of it anyway. im making it into chapters for the fanfic site, and this is also all I have wrote so far) please tell me if its any good! Oh, and I'm sorry to my new beta reader - Blem-chan for not giving this to you, as its for school so i'm not really aloud anyone else to edit it for me. Sorry!_

Zero's pov

"Yuki . . . stop it," I mumbled with a blush on my cheeks. Why did she always have to say such embarrassing things? "Kaname doesn't think of me that way, so stop trying to get us together."

"ZEROOOOOO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT HE DOES! HAVENT YOU SEEN HIM CHECKING YOU OUT EVERYTIME WE ALL GO OUT FOR TEA?!" she screamed at me.

"Yuki, where in a public place. Are you trying to broadcast it to the whole world! Please try not to embarrass yourself, or me for that matter . . . "

My blush was spreading and I was getting redder and redder by the second. All eyes in the street were trained on us. Jeeees yuki! Could you be more embarrassing if you tried! I face palmed and grabbed her hand to pull her along. In more hushed tones, we continued our conversation.

"But I know he does!" Yuki said adamantly. "You will realise it someday."

"Your wrong."

"No I'm not Zero! Please just believe me for once!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE!"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEE! ZEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

She was making a scene again.

"Idiot."

"YOUR SO MEAN!" her pouty face was in place and she had her puppy dog eyes at the ready too.

"Seriously Yuki . . . you've got to stop relying on your cuteness to get whatever you want." I said with a stern expression.

"BUT IT WORKS DOESN'T IT?!" she replied very animatedly and with a triumphant smile on her lips.

I decided to just ignore. She really doesn't know what she's talking about. Kaname would never feel that way about me . . . would he?

I sighed, I've got to start getting a hold of my feelings. If Kaname found out I actually liked him, and not in just a friend way, he would shoot me down and say I was insane. I don't want to get hurt so I'm never going to tell him. Some people would call would call me a coward, but I just wouldn't be able to deal with something like that. I have pride you know, and I don't want to lose it to some pureblood. Even if he does have nice cheekbones . . . and a six pack . . . and such nice thick brown hair . . . and beautiful chocolate eyes . . . and perfect lips that you just want to kiss . . . wait . . . WHAT?! Uuuuuuuum, I didn't just think all that did I? Crap. Crap. Crap.

Lately I've been falling for the pureblood harder every time I see him and it's getting so much more difficult to keep the blush from creeping up onto my face, or the angry façade I usually wear to fly out the window. Oh god . . . what am I going to do?

Kanames's pov

I've watched zero for a long time now. Waiting for the right time to tell him, to tell him how much I need him . . . how much I want him, but can never seem to find the right time or place to follow through. Maybe it's actually just me. Maybe it's because I'm scared . . . scared of rejection . . . scared of losing him. Maybe that's I don't just say it. I went back to flicking through my book. I was in the living room of my spacious penthouse apartment. It was too spacious for one person actually. _All well, at least I can always pretend._ I looked at my watch. Yuki still hadn't arrived. She had said that she would come to see me this afternoon. Yuki is my sister. She's absolutely adorable, but annoying as al hell. Lately, she keeps pushing me to confess to zero, saying that I won't be disappointed. Yeah right, he'd put a bullet strait through my head if he found out my real affections towards him. I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my brown locks. _Help me. I love him, yet I can't tell him. Oh god . . . help me._

Yuki's pov

 _SERIOUSLY! HOW DENSE COULD THE BOTH POSABLY BE! They are sooooooo annoying. Just get together already! Usually, I see them checking each other out when the other's not looking, but week ago saw them doing it at the same time and they still didn't notice! Do I really have to shove it down their throats even more than I already have? What can I do to make them confess?_

"Yuki?" zero asked with a worried expression on his usually calm features.

"Oh sorry, Just thinking about something," I replied. If only you knew what I was thinking about zero . . .

Just then, a girl came to take our orders. We were in his really fancy café that I had dragged zero into. They had the BEST cake here!

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked with a smile.

"Black coffee," Zero answered.

"ZERO! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER HAVE!" I shouted, standing up from my chair. "We will have two slices of chocolate mud cake, a black coffee and a hot chocolate with 5 sugars please."

The waiter took down the order with a little surprise.

"Yuki, you're gonna kill yourself, having that much sugar."

"AM NOT!"

"You know?" said Zero with a sly grin on his face, "Some people might think your compensating."

"SHUT UP!"

Zero chuckled and then went back to looking out the window, completely ignoring Yuki's rambling. There was something else on his mind . . . or more precisely, someone.

Third pov

After about five minutes, Zero and Yuki's orders had been sent to their table.

"Why aren't you eating your cake?" Yuki said with a tone that said, if you don't eat this, you're dead.

"You were the one to order it, so you're the one that's going to have to eat it," Zero replied.

"I BOUGHT THAT FOR YOU!"

"Well I don't want it, but thanks anyway," Zero dismissed. He didn't want yet another scene. Yuki really didn't know when to give up though, so for the next 10 minutes she was rambling on about how he shouldn't be so mean, and he should show a little more appreciation. By the end of the ramblings, she had even decided to make an event on the 2nd of January called 'Yuki appreciation day'.

It had been 5 minuets after her announcement and zero hadn't said a thing. It seemed like he was looking off into space again.

"hey zero? Thinking about kaname again?" Yuki said with a snirk planted on her face.

"for once I can actually say no to that question," Zero said with a worried expression.

"what is it?" Yuki asked, genuanly worried.

"I need to find another apartment in a few days. The people that I was renting from have decided that they want to sell, so I need to find a place quik."

" THAT'S AWFUL ZERO!" She yelled, jumping over rhe table and flinging herself at zero so she could give him a big hug. " WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"

Strait after she said those words, a plan started formulating in her mind.

Yuki's pov

What if he moved in with my brother? He can't say no to that! Plus, Kaname wouldn't mind at all either, considering he loves zero and all. He always says he's lonely in the apartment all by himself too. It would also give them both a chance to grow closer and confess! I'm ENGINEOUSE!

"ZERO! YOU COULD MOVE IN WITH KANAME!" I blurted out. Without giving him time to answer, I dragged him out of the café and started running to Kaname's apartment block with his arm securely in my hand. It wasn't that far and I had already said I would stop by this afternoon. This was perfect!

 _Thank you for reading! plz review! XD_


End file.
